


Holding Hands

by Cadoan



Series: The Spy and the Scoundrel [4]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Oneshot, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: Mathias’ hands get cold whilst being out in a mission, and Flynn decides to do something about it.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Series: The Spy and the Scoundrel [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548517
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “perfect couple: one person has cold hands, the other has warm hands. together, they maintain the ideal temperature for hand holding”
> 
> Thank Katsie for posting this on discord, giving me this idea!

  
The Drustvar mountains were cold an unforgiving. Mathias and Flynn had spent hours hiking up the mountain from where their horses could no longer continue, and for the last few hours they had been sitting at a hiding spot far up the mountainside. They were monitoring Horde activity far below, goblins and ogres pulling carts loaded with boxes. 

Mathias was hunkering down behind a pile of snow, observing the activity below through a pair of binoculars. Not much had happened during the past few hours, and the ogres seemed to be taking, quite frankly, an unprecedented amount of breaks. 

Flynn really didn’t have any official use on this mission, but he had tagged along in the way he usually did, and Mathias had stopped questioning it a long time ago. Mathias’ fingers were stiff, even with his gloves on. He could feel an ache in his joints, and it he wanted nothing more than calling this mission off and calling it a day.

Kul Tiras was a somewhat cold place overall, but the cold up in the mountains was entirely different. Mathias thought that it was no wonder that the natives were so big and burly to counteract the absolutely atrocious weather of the continent.

With a sigh, he pulled out a small notebook and a pencil and jotted down the time, in code, of course. No information he was gathering wasn’t important enough to use code for. He had troubles actually writing it down, since he seemed to have lost the fine motor control in the cold.He pulled off his gloves and held up his hands to his mouth, cupping then. He blew hot air on them and rubbed his palms together, but it didn’t seem to help much.

“Cold?”

Mathias looked over at Flynn, who was currently sitting one step away from Mathias, his back against the pile of snow. Mathias stopped rubbing his palms together and took ahold of the binoculars again. He kept his face neutral, because he was not about to give Flynn the satisfaction of knowing that the cold was bothering him. He didn’t answer the other man’s question, instead raising the binoculars to his eyes again. Mathias heard how Flynn shifted next to him.

“Hey, let me take over for a while,” Flynn said and held out one hand towards Mathias, palm up. Mathias lowered the binoculars and looked at Flynn’s face, then his hand, and then his face again. Without a word, he reached out the binoculars towards Flynn. Flynn accepted it, and his eyes widened as their hands brushed.

“Your hands are freezing!”

The binoculars were dropped in the snow as Flynn took ahold of Mathias’ hand. Mathias tried to snatch it back, but Flynn’s grip was strong. And warm. 

“This won’t do,” Flynn said as he shuffled closer, wrapping both his hands around Mathias’ one hand. Flynn’s hands were warm and dry, as comforting as a warm blanket. Mathias wondered how on Azeroth they could be like that when the man wasn’t even wearing gloves. Flynn shuffled over to Mathias so they were shoulder to shoulder.

“Give me your other hand.”

In any other situation, Mathias would most definitely not do anything Flynn told him to, but the prospect of having less than absolutely freezing hands won over his pride in the end. He reluctantly reached out his other hand to Flynn, who took it. Flynn cradled both of Mathias’ hands in between his. They sat in silence for a while, just listening to the wind, before Flynn chuckled and nudged Mathias’ shoulder with his own.

“This is sort of romantic, isn’t? Sitting at the top of a mountain, holding hands.”

Mathias felt a flush creep up his neck, threatening to tint his face red. 

“That’s not-!”

Flynn laughed and squeezed his hands, a show of affection.

“You need to loosen up a bit, Matty-boy!” Flynn looked him in the eyes, a mischievous twinkle there making Mathias feel a bit warmer. “If I get you this flustered with just a little hand holding, what are you going to do when I actually start making a move on you?”

Mathias didn’t respond to that, grumbling a bit instead. He looked away from Flynn, but he didn’t take his hands back. 


End file.
